


The Worst Ending

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [34]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: AU day. John, didn't wake up</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



_Her grief grows fainter as he drifts far,_

_knowing the (next) hole he leaves in her_

_will be greater than The Peacekeepers._


End file.
